


deliciously

by SecretReyloTrash (BadOldWest)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe-Puritans, Alternate Universe: Salem Witch Trials, Bi!Rey, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Coven Group Sex in the Woods Like It's a Liberal Arts College, Cunnilingus, Demon!Kylo, Demonic Seduction, Dream Sex, Erotic Horror, Group Sex, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy (Not Rey), Religious Fanaticism, Salem Witch Trials, Seduction, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual exploration, Smut, The VVitch Inspired, Threesomes, Witchcraft, Witches, demonic posession, ffm, foursome? kind of?, puritan!Rey, warning: annoying old timey language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/SecretReyloTrash
Summary: “Tis a sin.”There are no sins in nature.Her breath quickened. The animal spun around her once more. What delightful play, it was, it brought such lightness within her. She twirled once. Her skirt rose around her knees. She laughed.“Thou shalt corrupt me, spirit.”I see thy corruption within thyself, waiting.Puritan/Salem Witch Trials/The VVitch Inspired AU. Rey meets a monster in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone on Twitter is really tired of hearing about this au. 
> 
> Firstly!
> 
> There's a lot of Salem-Adjacent AUs going around, 'tis the Season for them. My pitch is mine's really going for some bi!Rey and some coven group-sex. That's what I got. But there are some other awesome ones floating around, like this slow burn by theselittlethings: [Heaven Shall Make Amends:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331297/chapters/38206478)
> 
>  
> 
> And kylorenaissance posted this luxurious and sexy one and was super nice with me word-vomitting in her inbox about PLEASE DON'T BE MAD BUT I'M DOING ONE TOO before I realized that yeah, there were going to be a lot of these for Halloween, calm down. She was really sweet, to say the least. [Living Deliciously](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322963)
> 
>  
> 
> If I missed any other Salem or The VVitch AUs from this season, please please please let me know so I can link them here! The more Salem Witch Trials, the better in my mind.

_ I am that very witch. When I sleep my spirit slips away from my body and dances naked with The Devil. That’s how I signed his book. _

**The VVitch, 2016**

 

Rey would not be the one to kill it.

It was not her trap that snared the rabbit’s foot, but it lay there in the moss for some time and no hunter had claimed it. She watched the beast struggle as she filled her basket with berries, dipping too far under the surface of the trees for anyone’s liking.

Sneaking too many berries to fill her own lips, for anyone’s liking. She watched it in a crouch, her face careful not to betray her ready feelings.  

The chest of the animal lifted and fell for some time. Legs twitching. 

She ate many berries. Her tongue was turning black. 

“I do not envy thee,” she told the creature, but her eyes on the hare were calm. She did not envy it, nor did she feel herself rightfully placed in interfering with a hunt. The creature was caught. It must be eaten. 

In the distance, a strange black fox appeared over the top of the hill. Rey held her breath for the spiky-furred thing. Skin and bones. 

She could practically feel the animal thinking.

_ Give it to me. _

With a sigh, she tucked her finger under the rope snaring the rabbit’s foot and set it free. It raced away. The fox watched, sniffing the air. Tracking the scent in motion. 

“Tis thine now, to catch fairly,” she called up to the pitiful creature, “Do not craft me into a pawn of thy cruelty.”

_ ‘Tis natural, _ the word pushed smooth and warm in her mind. She wondered where the deep voice inside her even came from.  _ There be no sin in the cruelties of nature. _

She had not the heart to kill the creature, but she did watch the fox feast upon it when it was caught. 

* * *

  
  


_ “Cover thyself, Rey!” _

She held her sharp tongue, trembling behind her lips, at the thought of Bazine, pinned up to her throat, scolding her for modesty. 

Rey stumbled over the tricky roots, skirt above her calves to prevent tangling them up and falling. “‘Tis warm today,” she replied, and the look that crossed Bazine’s face was cold. 

Climbing up the hill in the woods had overheated her, as Bazine remained primly on the path and only selected berries daintily, and ate none for herself while gathering. 

Bazine, telling her she was indecent. Bazine, who rouged her mouth dark and everyone knew it, who sucked her lips between her teeth when village elders looked her way to hide the very shade of her vanity. Rey would roll up her cursed sleeves in this muggy air.

Once they were rolled up, she clutched Bazine’s jaw.

“What art thou-”

“I am looking. As thee wishes.”

She examined the painted face very closely. 

“Doth thou wish to be looked at, Sister Bazine?”

Her companion grit her jaw, her teeth near feral as she squirmed away from Rey’s eyes. 

“Or doth thou wish for these lips to be claimed? Filthy lust, one could accuse thee of, for painting a picture such as this.”

Rey picked up her basket and kept walking as Bazine gawked.. 

“But that be only from those who would dare judge thee first, sister.”

Daringly, she tucked her fingers under her coif, running the tips in circles around her sweaty scalp. Bazine’s red lips were thinned out in disapproval. She would tell the elders of her  _ wicked, wanton, wasteful _ behavior-

She did not loathe Bazine, who was her usual partner in these chores. Bazine just preached a false modesty about her actions, when she was a filthy gossip and desired Master Dameron to appreciate her charms. The girls often said wicked things to each other, giggling in the trees, but Bazine’s sharp temperament could be a double-edged sword, and Rey was sick of being cut. 

With a sigh, Rey let the path fall from under her feet until she had traipsed up the fox’s hill. Pine needles softened the steps. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw she was truly alone, out of sight from Bazine, and dropped her coif from her head. 

Her hair flowed out behind her, unknotted and free. The wild seemed to caress her with approval.

_ End my hateful thoughts _ , she prayed, her lips moving as she tucked the cap in her apron pocket. She shook out her hair in the patches of sunlight, a look of tranquility gracing her features. The silence, the breeze, the moment alone.  _ Please do not let me be wicked.  _

_ Tell me every wicked thought in thy heart, _ the voice said, and when she opened her eyes, there was something in the distance that she had not seen before. 

She jumped back at the sight of a dark stag watching her from across the glen. Its massive hoof raked one line in the pine needles, as though it would charge, but the animal never grew nearer. 

_ Give me thy secrets. Dry them and steep them in hot water and I’ll drinketh them for tea. _

She let out a breath when the stag did run towards her, loping a tight circle around her. She spun to try and keep track of the horns, capable of shredding her up. 

_ Dance for me. _

She spun again, flinching at the sound. She supposed this was dancing, a forbidden act by her fellow Puritans. A shameful trick, her hair flying around her as her feet worked. 

“Tis a sin.”

_ There are no sins in nature.  _

Her breath quickened. The animal spun around her once more. What delightful play, it was, it brought such lightness within her. She twirled once. Her skirt rose around her knees. She laughed. 

“Thou shalt corrupt me, spirit.”

_ I see thy corruption within thyself, waiting. _

* * *

 

She would not take her whipping alone that night. 

There was a point in the beating where she sincerely wished Bazine dead for her false modesty and loose tongue. At least bidding her accuser to be without sin before casting stones. 

Hux cared not for the balance of sins between girls. He cared only for the existence of the sins of those beneath him. 

“The removal of thy garments showeth a flagrant lack of modesty. Thou wouldst fall prey to thine own vanity.”

She spoke as though a phantom took hold of her lips;

“Flagrant I am. Immodest I am. But vain I am not. Thou will not strike me for vanity. Bazine shall paint her lips each morning when she wake and she hath done it every day since Master Dameron came home. None of us are free-”

She was struck so hard her vision cleared for a moment, and in the silence that followed in shock of Hux’s ready hand with a switch, not one of the Elders expected it to be filled next with Rey’s laughter. 

“Wantonness,” he cried, his face reddening, but Rey merely laughed as another cracking sound filled the room.

They had already fetched Bazine and held her jaw to see her red lips, scrubbed them clean, and brought her to the floor beside Rey. 

“Thou art a demon,” Bazine whimpered against the stone floor, but Rey merely tilted her chin back and watched the fire in front of her. It danced. 

Bazine looked up at her with eyes now hot with tears. She spoke between clenched teeth as Hux struck her. “And thou tongue art cursed.”

Had Bazine not told the elders about Rey removing her coif and wandering off in the wood, neither girl would be whipped. 

A caught rabbit must be eaten.

Rey lowered her lips to the floor and began to pray. 

She forgave the spirit before she forgave Hux and Bazine. She might not ever forgive them, her wicked heart growing colder each hour.

That night when there were no lights left in neighboring windows, Rey boiled a kettle. She filled her hand with loose, dry tea, and pressed her palm to her lips and told every wicked thought she’d ever had to the leaves. Then she brewed it in the hot water and left it on the table. 

She woke up to an empty cup.

* * *

 

They started vanishing. The girls of the village. 

Bazine first. 

Alone in those woods. 

Had she been there to meet the sweetheart she painted her lips for? Had she tried to run away from the punishment Hux threatened her with or her next transgression? Was she taken by a beast?

That forest had always been considered dangerous. Young girls were not allowed to enter it alone, as Rey had the morning she allowed the fox to eat the rabbit. Such actions made others see her as wicked. 

No one knew why Bazine had entered the depths of the wood on her own, but she did not return. 

* * *

 

“I am tasked with escorting thee, Rey.”

“Than thou must compose thyself properly,” she replied dryly, falling into step beside Finn. She hid a wicked smile. Assigning Finn to keep her in check was like assigning fire to protect a pile of straw. 

He smothered his laugh until they were able to disperse from the cluster leaving church. Out of earshot. 

He hummed to himself. Finn had a memory of music that she did not. Songs that were not psalms, or meant for mass. Bawdy affairs. Tragic beauties. Songs about love. About covetous thoughts. About feeling more than just reverent all the time. 

Anything she heard, she heard from him, humming, sometimes singing, in private. Music, to her, was getting Finn’s voice caught in her head as it echoed. When they were small, he taught her songs too. So she would walk to the creek and back and sing under her breath. 

“Rey,” he was given her Christian name, always had it, because he was always Finn. His tone was sober. “Please. I know thee to be pure of heart. I know thee to be too courageous for thine own good. But times are dangerous now, with the missing in the forest. Dost thou not remember Master Solo? His mother still wishes him home. His bed is still made for his return. And his is not come back for nearly ten years.”

“Shalt thou keep my bed made up?” her steps skipped over a puddle. “Should the demon take me?”

“Superstition,” his eyes flickered with a rare severity, “Can sometimes be exactly what a person needs.”

She tucked her hand in his elbow. It was flagrant to some, but Finn was raised beside her without a place. Both with no master. Both with no parents. The fact there was more than one of them kept the other safe. 

“Fear,” she agreed, “Is a powerful tool. I will not be controlled by it any longer, Finn.”

“Those woods are not safe.”

She grasped his hands. She was allowed to touch Finn, but she was barely allowed alone with Finn. Just him bade by elders to walk her to her door like one walks an old horse in from the pasture at night. 

“Dost thou know something I do not? Art thou the witch?” she whispered, and he shook his head, stepping away from her. 

“I know what panic does to a place like this. And thou art,” he assessed her carefully, coming to a conclusion she did not understand. “Powerful.”

“Thou hast walked me home,” she stepped into the doorway of her cottage. Her father’s abandoned claim lay at the very edge of the village. Lined with woods, and neighbors only visible by lights in windows. “I am safe.”

She went pale to the face, clutching her chest.

_ “Finn!” _

She pointed behind him, then she spun to the door behind her and forced it open as if to run inside. 

He nearly fell back checking over his shoulder, following her.

Nothing. 

But she kept her arms at the sides of the doorway, not allowing him in.

“‘Twas only a bird,” she said, laughing wickedly, and he bade her farewell with a humor only they could understand. 

* * *

 

The garment fluttered in the breeze, but so dense was the gray sky she felt the motion in the air was nearly imagined. It lifted towards her face as if held up by human hands, and with a sway, was sailing into the trees. 

Rey placed the basket of washing down on the soil. She watched the apron she had been taking down from the line float over the brush.

Grumbling, she stalked away from the clothesline. She’d have to wash it again, if it got caught in thistle or mud. 

It was tangled in a tree limb, dangling just within reach, but deep in the glen. 

She threw her head back with her next sigh, breathing deep, and thankful Bazine was not there to watch her lift her skirts to climb the hill. 

Maybe she was. No one had found her yet. 

Still, Rey did not know much joy outside of the forest. 

On the cleared land of the village, there were fields to sow and the sun to work to the light of and Mass and rules and feeling so tight with fear of being caught. 

Caught laughing too wantonly. 

Caught feeling the wrong things. 

Caught breathing the wrong way. 

Absurd, it seemed, but Master Hux once held her in contempt because the way she breathed, after rushing to evening prayers to avoid a rainstorm, as  _ ‘wretched and vixen-like’ _ and she was punished severely for it.

Constrained, she felt, like the garments that bound her breasts. 

Running off from her friends was the easiest choice in the world, as she felt safe with a friend to keep her secrets. Perhaps the loss of Bazine was a gain.

She stopped walking across the mossy ground.

A horrid thought. Wicked of her. In the very woods the girl was vanished from. 

Rey removed her cap. She kept feeling  _ hot _ in this glen.

With a smirk, she noted the presence of a crow.

“Art thou here to speak of my sins?”

_ Only here to loosen them from thy branches, let them fall, my willow. _

She let out a cruel laugh. 

“And fall myself, for thee, odd bird?”

The creature’s head bowed. 

_ This one merely wishes to see thee as naked and sinless as Eve. _

Even while her laugh was wry, she did not refuse the suggestion. Rey felt her hands fall upon a massive, twisting tree. She peered up at its bare branches. It looked scarred, as though struck once by lightning. Her brow touched the bark. She shivered. 

Modest Bazine was lost in these woods. Perhaps to never be found. Did it matter what she had done with her life if some paint on her lips still made her wicked. 

Rey began to remove her dress. 

The air pricked her bare skin. Heavenly. She felt her chest move, for the first time in her life sensual, twisting on her toes. Would she dance? Now that she was lifted off her heels, resting her shoulders on the trunk, and sliding the dress down her legs?

“Villainous bird,” she murmured, once naked, blinking in the fog. 

_ Art thou curious to feel thy body? _

A laugh cracked though her as she lazily stroked her belly.

“I could very well be whipped for what thou speak of. I should cook thee, evil bird.”

There was merely a  _ caw _ as she slid down onto her bottom, opening her legs. It swept close and pecked her closed fist. When she opened it, he dropped a single red berry in her palm. 

With a laugh, she popped the sphere between her fingers. Squashed it and painted the juice of her lips. Reddened. Rouged. 

The crow danced back to a nearby stump to watch over her naked form.

_ Thou hast no fear of Hell, sister? _

It was useless to fight. Bazine had. She would not even receive a Christian burial now. 

“We all go someday,” she whimpered, feeling the flames as her hand slid between her legs, to the sex she knew how to touch before she even learned. She found herself thinking of Bazine’s lovely lips. “Bewitch me now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the tag "character death" is the important one to note on this chapter. We will talk about it further in end notes, but it's coming and this is where the horror elements start coming into play. And the smut. And the lesbianism.

Rey was not allowed a moment alone after another girl, leaving a yoke of two buckets of water just strewn on the ground like she vanished into thin air, never came home again. 

The village elders moved her off of her father’s claim. Just when she would have appreciated some privacy. Her self-exploration in the woods was interrupted by Finn calling her from the edge. The crow burst off in a flurry of black wings. She had to race to redress and then stumble out of the woods, breathless, like her being there was another joke.

Thankfully he didn't see. And was only slightly furious.

While she had not reached her completion, it had awakened something. She felt everything; the brush of fabric against her skin or a naked hand passing over hers or even the occasional punishment after vespers. Hux swatting her ass had her mouth gaping and no sound come out. She felt  _ everything but. _

She had been so close, and it was just yanked away. Now none of them were allowed alone, the unmarried girls. Crowded they were, Rey moved to a house with two sisters, and slept in their bed each night. 

She wanted to resist the orders, but she knew rebellion had to be leveraged carefully. If she fought off this wave of protection, they would only come back with harsher restrictions. Hux would probably see to them personally, sending her to a madhouse and taking possession of the claim her father had never  _ reclaimed.  _

Mass was steeped in throat clutching fear of the surrounding woods. Hux’s passionate sermons of wickedness bathed the front two rows in a flurry of saliva.  _ This _ was not new. Usually the whole church shifted back several pews like a head leaning back from the neck in disgust.

What was new is that his parishioners only leaned closer as he promised them freedom from this fear: through faith and prudence and obedience. 

When Rey walked home from Mass, paces behind the Tico Sisters, she hummed to herself. She'd spent the entirety of mass clenching her inner muscles to try and bear down on some secret touch. Remembering her dance and the dance of her fingers. 

* * *

 

Rey had never had sisters before. The feeling was a cramped but warm one, like the inability to move because a cat slept soundly on her lap. 

Rose fell asleep with no resistance each night, but the eldest sister Paige had full, unpainted lips and liked to lie awake and talk. She did not repeat things she had seen; like Rey’s hand slowing as she washed herself, slower still when she caught Paige’s eyes on hers. A cup of secrets that would never spill in the form of a friend.

Rose slept closest to the wall. Paige with her back to Rose. Rey on the very edge, squished tight. She tried to cross her arms over her chest in just her shift, but she could always feel the movement of blanket or the pass of a breath over her breasts. 

“She painted her lips for Master Dameron to kiss them.”

“Wouldst thou ever like to kiss a man?”

Paige shook her head.

Then Rey coiled the length of Paige’s sleek hair around her fist. She never got to see any other woman’s hair like this before, without a cap. Touch it. Brush it before they went to bed. 

It was not vanity if one preened the other, they both learned. Paige brushed and braided Rey’s hair. Rey brushed Paige’s smooth and combed her fingers into it at night. 

She wondered if she should tell Paige of her own witchcraft, the tea sitting on the kitchen table that was slowly cooling. Brewed with secrets. 

With covetous thoughts of her lips.

* * *

 

Finn brought them amusements one night. Ones Hux would not approve of. 

“Crack the egg in a bowl of water and watch the yoke swirl about. See what takes shape. They say thou can see the face thy shall someday wed.”

“Divination, Finn?”

Rey’s voice was dry, and he cast her a chiding look. 

“A mere parlor game. Should we not have happy magics, when two girls have been witched away?”

Rose still sat at the table, not near the lamplight, where such tricks would be played. Her arms crossed carefully over her chest. 

“It could open us to wickedness, all of us, Finn.”

“Or we could all strip naked and search each other for witch’s teats.”

The mark to feed from, on a witch. It was how they made people be like them. Hux told them what to look for; a dark spot, or a freckle, that didn’t bleed when stuck with a pin. Rey examined her own freckles cautiously when she bathed, but she did not feel the need to poke them to know she was not a witch.

“She jokes,” Finn said smoothly, his hands up when Rose protested. 

Rey pulled up the bowl under her chin and spilled the egg into the pool. 

There were flickers, as he said, a coiling, sinewing, oozing shimmer in the light. She saw sharp angles. Hard lines. 

But mostly the lines of the trees coming up the hill. She could only think of her forest. 

“I am safe, Rose. Merely a blur. But perhaps thou shalt have better luck.”

Paige smiled at Rey, an intimacy between eyes she had never felt before. Like she was speaking without saying anything. Or maybe Rey was listening harder now. 

“I will see if it is safe for thee, Rose.”

Paige was kind. 

But her answer was as similarly coy as Rey’s. All she said was:

“‘Tis safe.”

Paige filled a bowl with water and brought a candle to her sister. 

“Will thou see Master Dameron?”

He was a favorite of girls. 

Rose wrinkled her nose distastefully. “He leaveth no effect on my passions.”

Rey smiled at the unintended cruelty of her refusal. And the unintended confession of passions to be had. Rose was just honest. It made Rey nervous around her, with all her secrets.

“Scorch him, Rose, with thy words.”

Finn looked a little stunned, from his place standing watch by the window. Rey wanted to laugh. 

_ Oh, Finn, we all have hidden passions.  _

Rose shrieked and flung the bowl across the room. It cracked on the floor with a great crash. The water sprayed everywhere. Rey leapt up from her seat in panic.

“What did thou see, Rose?”

Paige was the most patient and kind; her concern for her younger sister was great. Rose shook her head. Rey stared at the puddle as she tried to wipe it up as though she could see what Rose saw on the floor. 

“I do not like these games,” Rose was trembling, “I do not like playing at witches. I want to go to bed.”

Finn looked half-ready to tuck her in himself, but Rey and Paige ushered him away. 

Finn said goodbye to Rey at the door, hat in his hand.

“I am sorry, Rey. I did not mean to hurt anyone.”

She leaned close and whispered;

“Many are frightened. Rose sleeps like the dead. She will not have bad dreams.”

She pressed her hand to Finn’s cheek. 

He looked surprised. This intimacy was new, but she had the urge to  _ touch _ people more. Since she was awake. Her hands on Paige’s shoulders when no one could see. Now Finn’s face. 

“Go,” she bade him softly, “before the demon takes thee too.”

* * *

 

Rose took longer to fall asleep, which took longer to talk with Paige. But her nervous whimpers went away when the candle burned low. When she stopped crying in her dreams, Rey rolled towards her companion.

“When thou looked, did thou see any face?”

“Nay.” Paige looked at Rey’s lips. “Only shadows.”

Paige’s mouth pressed just breath against hers. Rose snored softly from behind her sister. Lying awake with Paige had become more agonizing after she had touched herself, to no completion, in the woods. It was becoming painful, the swelling in her loins, the lust that dripped warm into her blood at every touch.

She felt the phantom stir at her nipple, so she rolled on her back and banded her arms tight. It was her fear that Paige would take notice. She kept her eyes closed until she felt Paige was claimed by sleep. Like the roll of a ship over a wave, there was no resisting her hand guided down between her legs. 

Rey resisted the best she could. It was so wrong of her to want. She tried to merely cup the fingers there as though to soothe a bruise, but the voice came to her. 

_ No. Show me everything. _

Rey shivered as she opened her legs. A wicked pulse coursed through her. Her nipples strained against the fabric of her shift. Overcome with lust, she was, shaking with need. She parted her sex to the dark room, sheets tossed over the thigh she flung out of the bed. She swore she felt breathing on her nether lips. 

_ Wicked. _

She split her sex with her fingers, shuddering.

_ Wicked. _

The pool of her wetness coated thick. Like the blood on the fox’s mouth as it ate.

_ Wicked. _

She gave the voice her sin, she could not carry it on her own. 

_ Let me drink from thee. _

Nodding frantically, the mouth in the dark of her mind landed on her bare sex. Her legs fell wide apart, one leg flopping over Paige’s without her notice. She felt every touch these days, in her swollen bosom, her loins. Being beaten by Master Hux had once filled her with such dread, but her sore bottom now felt fingers gently stroke circles on the inflamed skin no matter what she was doing. In lessons, during chores, even more sharply in the woods gathering berries with the Tico Sisters. So much so that most of her days she wanted to lift her skirts and bend against a tree trunk to have this phantom split her open, waste away every naughty inch of her. 

Such indulgences were forbidden.

Could anyone understand her sins? It was driving her mad, the loneliness, the willingness to part herself from this earth for the pleasures so deep in the woods. 

It was not vanity. 

_ It was lust.  _

Now, so clearly, as the mouth gobbled down her juices. She dribbled wetly as forbidden fruit. 

She looked to her side and saw Paige had seen what she had just done. The smell in the air. 

Paige licked her lips. 

“Wouldst thou like to kiss me?”

Rey pushed her face against Paige’s clumsily, wetting her tongue against hers. This pleased the mouth at her cunt. The tongue danced wickedly between her lips. 

Finally, she was complete. 

Her legs seized, and her eyes rolled back, and she was not conscious of when her friend’s fingers replaced the mouth, but she fell asleep with them buried deep inside her under the covers. 

* * *

 

Poor Rose. 

Rey and Paige tormented poor Rose at lessons. They stuck her with a pin at the start of each recitation so she squeaked and forgot all her verses. Master Hux ordered she remain after class and dedicate herself to her bible. He had taken the education of the girls not allowed to leave their cottages as a personal burden and stopped by every few days for bible readings and prayers. 

Rose had performed poorly, due to their wickedness. She suffered silently. Rey and Paige were dismissed to their room. 

It was for precious time alone. At supper, Paige would give Rose her portion of biscuits and the sins of the day would be forgiven. And now, Rey and Paige were alone.

“The devil took Bazine.”

But it was not a fearful statement. 

“A witch.”  Paige climbed up on the bed and gave a defiant hop. The slam of the posts against the wall had the girls ushered into each other’s arms, laughing. 

“She sucked milk from a witch’s mark and was taken away to Hell.”

Paige’s lascivious tone brought pleasure to her. 

Knowingly, Paige smiled. “Search me for my mark.”

Rey did not know what else to do when the rosy nipple brushed her lips but to suck. Paige had yanked down her dress so efficiently. She moaned and licked and nibbled until the girl was squirming against her, nearly trying to stuff her fingers in her quim through layers of dress and petticoat. 

They stayed quiet as Paige flopped onto the bed, and quieter as they lifted their skirts. 

_ Kiss her as I kissed thee, little one, and open those legs so her mouth hath a turn at thy sweetness. Obey me and thou shalt feel the same pleasure.  _

There was no resisting this demon. 

Paige rested her brow against the edge of Rey’s stockings and Rey shuddered with ecstasy. 

“I should like to crawl inside of thee,” Paige mused. “And live there.”

Her mouth felt so good, Rey would gladly let her.

_ Tell her she might live forever there, _ the voice purred, but Rey did not repeat it. 

If Paige only knew how damned Rey was, would she still offer her pure body to her lips?

“Thou does not think me cursed?”

She felt Paige’s breath quake before she shook her head. 

“I think thee blessed, Rey.”

The only sound was Rose’s quivering recitation downstairs as they smothered their moans in each other’s cunts and drank what only the wicked knew. 

* * *

 

Paige rarely became vexed with Rey; but pushing Rose into a briar patch had caused her sister to lose her temper. Rey sorely stalked away from the fury of Paige’s words, leaving the two sisters to untangle the younger Tico from the prickers. All had been to steal a kiss from Paige while Rose was distracted, but that plan was soundly ruined. 

She stepped over a thin black snake at the edge of the path, bearing it no mind. 

_ Wickedness suits thee.  _

“Thou hath made me wicked. I must repent from these evil ways.”

The snake twisted lithe-bodied around her ankle and squeezed. Just to the middle of her calf before writhing back down to the ground. The creature was too warm for a cold-blooded beast. 

_ Then thou should go home and repent before thou cross that creek.” _

Cold water stung her ankles. What was it about these woods that made her forget where she was? And so far from her companion; it was dangerous to wander so.

“What be at the other side of the creek?”

_ Everything thou could want. _

Rey shook her head. “I should not listen.”

_ Remove thy clothes and wade across, or return home to the waste. Repent. As they wish. _

Her trembling hands shed her dress into the river mud. Her coif followed. Stockings next. Petticoat and shift. The cold air pricked her breasts. 

She faced the compulsion to act on these orders without question. It made sense. She wanted to, and did not bear wickedness in mind at the cool caress of autumn sky. The water made her twitch and cry out like her demon’s mouth did in the night. She bade him to her side, could not pretend otherwise. His bidding was her bidding. Only the most natural of sin had her cross the river. 

The center was deceptively deep. Black at the bottom. It frightened her. She swam a few feet before feeling the rocks below her feet once again.

The serpent slithered beside her as she reached the far shore. Her nakedness now stung with cold water. 

The scales pulsed. She remained in the shallows. 

It rolled on its side, trembled, and melted into the flesh of a man. 

Rey held herself steady. Unsure if she were merely dreaming. The water was only to her knees. As though that covered a thing. 

He looked up at her through his dark hair and smiled. He was not ashamed of his nakedness, but his transformation seemed to pain him. Black hair tangled in his face. His body hunched on his knees. He did not move immediately.

“Sweet little one,” he beckoned her.

Suddenly aware of her own nakedness, she spun around and tried to cover herself. Her arms had gone tight around her breasts, but they felt the stirring there again. 

“Hmm, that will not do.”

She shook her head, shivering with sudden cold. She had to get back to her clothes, back across the river. But she could not move. 

“Do not be afraid.”

Rey peeked over her shoulder. This man closely assessed her shivering form with a wry smile. “Crawl to me if thou must.”

Her fingers splayed out in the damp earth, and crawl she did. 

“I must return home.”

“I will not hold thee captive,” he brushed her hair out of her face, a wisp falling from the braids that wove crossed the crown of her skull. “Thou be a guest in my wood. Leave if thou must. But first, drink from me.”

His thumb pointed, swiping over the chord of his own throat. A witch’s tit; a marking of some kind for a witch’s familiar to drink from. Be it wicked or not, the mark he touched at his neck made her mouth water. His organ was hidden by his thigh, but if she moved closer-

“Lie with the serpent,” he teased her. She remembered Paige’s breast in her face. She touched at his collarbone, down his strong chest. She had never seen a man in a state of nakedness. He opened his body to her assessments, watching her face flicker with shadows and doubts and wants. 

Her thumb brushed along one of the nipples at his chest, not a dark witch’s mark, but a fleshy pink nub. He shivered. 

“Dost thou feel my touch, demon?”

He planted his hand over her, guiding her slow caress. “I feel everything, sister.”

“Will thou make me sign thy book?”

“With patience, I shall not need to make thee.”

She pinched his nipple, and he gave her a shuddering laugh. “Wicked thing.”

“I try to repent,” she stroked him now, until his throat chorded. Paige liked her nipples to be played with, he seemed to like it too. “I try. Perhaps there lies something inside me that was always bad.”

"Do not repent. Revel in thy sin, and feel ever so nice with me."  He nodded, coaxing her towards him. “Dost thou remember when I showed thee pleasure?”

She nodded, her tongue lashing out to strike his chest in a slow stripe. He shivered, but his body was calmer in the face of pleasure than she. He accepted it as more than sin, or sin as merely natural.

"Drink _here,"_ he tried to guide her to his throat, but she sank down on her knees in the mud.

Her mouth closed over his nipple, still at his chest, still not wishing to drink his blood. He groaned, his hands moving up and down her bare spine encouragingly. 

“Suck from me like a babe first, if it pleases thee.”

His tone told her he knew she stalled their contract. He slipped her into his arms, cradling her. Her tongue danced over his nipple, her mouth growing desperate to taste him. This was a vile thing to do, she was beyond damned for her behavior, but she dared not call herself seduced. She was here on her own free will. She gave him all on her own free will. He stroked her hair as she crept her mouth upwards. Pretending she did not seek his throat, the marking there.

“Remembering thy mother?”

“No memories there,” she pressed her cheek to his breast. 

“Ay, thou sired thyself. But there is longing, deep inside. Perhaps the earth shall take thee back as thy mother. As thy need for it be great.”

“Damn thee,” she felt herself shuddering.  _ “Hush.” _

“Drink from me and the earth will provide. Her powers stir all around us. Connecting us. Dost thou feel it with others?”

“Some,” she conceded, vexation furrowing her brow. He still carried her like a bride to the marriage bed, though on his knees. She was not certain he could stand, after shifting from a snake to a man. Perhaps not all-powerful yet, this demon. 

“With me?”

She did not answer, and licked the salt off his neck. The mark was a dark target for her eyes. Her lips so close-

“Rey?”

Rey whipped her head back. Paige was wading towards her, having returned Rose home upon the removal of all the briars and comforted from all her scratches. Paige must have come back alone to find her. 

She tried to crawl towards her friend. She might choose to drink, if Paige drank too. Perhaps she would like caressing his nipples as much as Rey had. The combination of tongues and tits and fingers between them, and a cock now too, it pleased her greatly to think of it. 

Paige made her brave. Just as Bazine had made her cruel.

The monster’s arms held her fast as Paige looked into the creek as if to cross and join them. She was nervous, but Rey beckoned forth with a laugh.

“Shall she join us, little one?”

Her head fell back against his skin fondly. A beautiful, massive chest, where Paige was slender. She could long for both, could she not? Feel safe between them? Relieved that the pressure of this secret was not hers alone anymore. Paige would love him, as Rey did, and they could share this dark master.

"Come here," she called, her voice cracking in the comfort of his arms. She found somewhere safe for them.

Paige answered her call and stepped into the water.

All seemed fine, though Paige’s clothes were still about her. Her petticoat clung to her legs as she waded deeper. 

Heavy skirts in deep waters. 

Her chin dipped at the center of the creek, as Rey’s had, and she attempted to bounce past the point she could not reach the bottom. Rey did not worry until she felt the man beneath her grow deathly still. 

Her companion’s head dropped under the surface. Rey waited for her to pop back up. 

She did not know to be afraid until the current swept Paige under. The demon held her still as her friend vanished beneath the surface and did not return. He held her still as she screamed and fought to save Paige; accomplishing not to break free or give chase to rescue. 

“She shall not,” he tutted, combing his fingers into Rey’s hair until her braids were unwound. He kept on kissing her neck, as she had almost done to him, sucking until she gasped. 

Paige was still under.

“Please,” Rey begged, tears in her eyes. “Bring her back.”

“The little one would believe it was me,” he crooned, nuzzling behind her ear. “Why would the little one believe it was me?” 

He was the sweetest, gentlest lover there was, at the place of Paige’s death. He would not let her leave his arms for an instant, no matter how she struggled. The feeling of entrapment filled her with horror. 

Rey howled mournfully, clawing at the stones on the ground. This evil creature hunched over her, naked and prone against the earth, until the signs of struggle were gone from the water and nature continued, uninterrupted.

“Why must thou torment me?” she cried, lying on her belly, praying death was near. Her wickedness caused this. She was an evil creature and Paige was dead because of her. 

The demon leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. 

“‘Tis my nature, little one. Nature demands balance.”

She pressed her brow to the ground. 

“I shall never belong to thee.”

All the power of her being wished it, and somehow made it so, that the demon vanished from above her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I fridged a lesbian. And a WOC. I was _agonizing_ over this before this story was even posted. I want to be perfectly clear without ruining any tension or potential for horror for the remaining two chapters: What happened to Paige happened. It does not end Paige's active presence in this narrative. Paige does matter, and more than to just motivate Rey's pain in this scene. And that this doesn't entirely inform _Kylo_ yet. But without spoiling, *Magic* is the answer. If you need to talk to me about how it was handled or even where it's going, I'm easy to find: secretreylotrash on tumblr, @secretreylo on twitter. 
> 
> Paige also canonically dies after three minutes of screen time, so please forward all complaints to Rian Johnson, and also if you can reach him, please ask him if he needs like an intern or something for me. K. Thanks.
> 
> ps things will look up for poor Rose. Poor Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey would be good again. 

Her time was dedicated to prayer. She was modest and pure and did not speak out of turn. Master Hux went so far as to praise the change in her behavior, her constant trips to confession. The lamb was once again mastered by the shepherd. 

Though she longed to be able to confess to some of the sins that never crossed her lips, even if she felt them unreal now, mere thoughts. Picturing a man in the woods. Thinking about touching Paige. Wishing she could slake her lust. 

Her neck still ached from hours in the stocks after Paige had vanished. No one had made it a secret that this was all her fault.  

Rey had been taken to the Elders after a search party found her, barely re-dressed and numb with cold. She had crawled her way across that same creek, but it had carried her to the other shore. She couldn’t understand. Why did the forest take Paige?

Her heart was bleeding beneath her skin. 

Finn was the one who carried her back to the village. She felt his trust in her callous into a hidden kernel inside him, something to save for another time, because this all looked very wicked indeed. 

“All we ask from thou is that thou tell us all thou saw,” Hux’s voice was measured. 

“Nothing.”

Her blue lips barely formed the words. 

“She will die if she is not changed into warm clothes,” Finn insisted at the somber meeting to interrogate her for the missing Tico girl, and she was brought to her old house. They thought it best if the younger Tico sister did not see the girl who had survived the wood.

She would have told them all if she thought she was at risk of trusting that demon again. She was not. She would never. She was sick in bed for days, too sleepy to be tempted to act for her foul demon. Finn nursed her back to health. When she could take broth on her own, without it being poured into her mouth, she was placed in the stocks from dawn until noon. A civil punishment, Master Hux had insisted. 

The hands that landed on her no longer sung so sweet on her skin. They made her recoil against her restraints. 

Only one caressed. 

She seemed to know, and closed her mind immediately. It was not a grope or a pinch  -with her hands bound she had received plenty of those- it was a steadying hand on her lower back. 

She jerked in the restraints. She had the sense not to scream when the phantom hands curled around her thighs. 

_ Dost thou want- _

“Nay,” she snapped, her eyes shutting tight. “I do not want.”

She wanted nothing. It was the only way to stay good.

The hands vanished. 

Finn brought her water and even though it was forbidden, spoke quietly to her and her face-down shoulders until he was caught and made to leave her side. Her gentle friend. She should have listened to him. 

She bore the pain willingly, the humiliation, and the shame. 

But what broke her was the Solos, who had lost their son to the same woods. They did not place hands on her. Merely knelt before her in the mud. Goody Solo even wiped the dirt and sweat from her face with her apron. 

“Rey,” her voice was gentle. As though there was something there to be spoken to, a goodness, and not an evil to be beaten out. Master Solo was behind her, his hands folded and his lips in a firm line. “We have lost our son out there. If thou hast seen anything, we would be grateful to know.”

“A man,” she admitted, her teeth clenched. There was a vile, evil feeling like a snake in her gut trying to get out. The demon was fighting her now. “With black hair.”

A soft hand on her face. She looked into Leia’s sad eyes. 

Their black-haired son had been a stranger to Rey when he vanished years ago, who lacked the parents to connect her to families like the Solos. Such imbalances were about Godliness, she thought, but the Solos lost their son to the same demon.

“Ben would be a man now.”

There was a tremble of grief from her husband behind her. 

She was even worse than they expected. Not just tempted, or lost like Ben. A filthy slut who got Paige killed. 

“Why did he go?”

Han’s throat tensed as if choking. His wife came closer to Rey’s side. 

“I believe he was lonely. And the Church burned his books. He wanted to be a student of philosophy, and that cannot get one far in this village. He planned to leave. One day he was gone.”

He was not a student of any school now. He only used words to make Rey’s cunny run wet with so much longing.

“We should have left,” Han whispered mournfully.

She tried to block all memory of what was left of their son. 

Leia bent close to her ear. 

“If thou seest my son again, tell him he is loved. Tell him he may come home. But we will forgive him if he is happier where he is.”

Rey tried to hold back her tears. But she couldn’t. It was worse than being flogged in public. 

What had she done? 

* * *

 

Hux regarded her more closely after this indeed, his eyes intent on her when he spoke of how the wicked must be punished. 

She thought she saw a strain in the fabric over his cock when he screamed one mass, but the crucifix behind his back cast shame deep into her soul. Hux was pure, unlike her. He would never have such harmful thoughts.

She remembered after she was shut in the stocks, his hand on her. Not a switch, for the first time. Harsh enough to crack a soundless cry from her lips. Then settled on one cheek. Squeezing. 

Then he screamed, as if stung. 

"Viper," he cursed, and Rey thought for a moment she had done something, but he paid no attention to her. His palm was bleeding. She cowered in the stocks. 

The encounter was so odd she thought nothing of the sudden pain he cried out from after striking her. Because she was trying to block out whatever it could have been.

He provided her with a switch and told her to use it on her naked body each night. Then she would be punished for her evil. She did not like the look in his eye when he instructed her. But perhaps she deserved to feel so sick from it. A bad girl would not feel relief over what she had done until she had repented.

She had to sleep on her stomach in terrible pain from the stripes all over her back. Repentance. 

But it hurt so badly, the voice came through because her bursting heart sought comfort. 

_ Do not marr thy beauty. _

“‘Tis vanity to think so.”

_ Give me thy pain, sweet sister.  _

Rey shut the voice out once more. Trying to ignore the slick moving down her thighs at the voice in her ear.

“‘Tis my pain, and I shall carry it alone.”

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door. 

Rey bade the visitor inside, not recognizing him with his hat on. 

She accepted her impulses now. It gave her something to do between the fits of numbness. She was not allowed anywhere but her own property and the woods were often surveyed by men looking for girls. To protect them. So she opened her door to any visitor, accepted any small temptation no matter how odd. Touching the flame of a candle. Jabbing a pin in her leg. It made her feel alive. 

It made her feel as though she was hunting. 

Her visitor was not alone. The elders joined him. Hux bore manacles in his fist. 

So they thought her a witch, and were come to take her away.

The stranger held the handle of a leather satchel in his fist.

“As a doctor, I have been sent to examine thee.”

The deep voice rumbled beneath the wide brim of a hat. The man had unruly dark hair. Rey scooped the empty cup off of her table. She left one full of secrets out every night. They all turned up empty in the morning. 

She forgot to stop doing that, for she felt so clean after she did. It was trance-like, so easy she never gave it a second thought. That was her true confession, these days. Her guilt about Paige made her keep on single spark of witchcraft. Giving the worst of herself to something to hold on to it. 

“I feel quite well.”

Master Hux closed the door behind them. “Tis not a request, Mistress Rey.”

Still, It was the calmest she had seen Master Hux. Unearthly calm. Not his usual fire and brimstone. Like something was the matter with him.

She removed her shoe with a marked defiance: 

“To search me for a cloven hoof? Prick my marks, I bid thee, see if like a true witch, I do not bleed-”

She flung the shoe at the wall. 

Rey took the breath to force them all out of her home, but there was another rumble in the doctor’s throat, like a growl. “‘Tis for the best you leave the girl to me.”

The Elders listened to the doctor, and went to wait outside. She bade them no goodbye. They would likely hear through the door what happened here.

Firstly he fetched her shoe from the floor.

She refused to look at him. 

“They say thou hast done wicked things with the Tico girl.”

Rey swallowed and licked her dry lips. His hand...was given in offering to help keep her balance as she replaced her boot. She took it as she lifted one foot. Slipped on the shoe he retrieved for her. 

He rolled up his sleeves. Naked wrist was a rare sight indeed. 

“Rose be as untouched as-”

His calm voice cut her in two:

_ “Virgin snowfall. _ Ay. Not her, but the one lost to us. They worry about the place her soul hath gone to in death.”

He took the liberty of lifting her onto her kitchen table. Hands around her waist. She gasped. 

But then the motion was over, and she was seated. Her feet swung down. She tried not to think of gallows. He placed his bag beside her. 

“Art thou here to search me for marks?”

He shook his head. She cast suspicious eyes on him, but he had not removed the wide-brimmed felt from his head. Perhaps the hat was supposed to keep her modesty through his own. 

“Nay. I could lie, and tell them I searched and thou art clean of them. I am here over the matter of thy purity, as was requested of me. I could lie still, sister, and tell them you are without sin without truly confirming from your body. If thou wish it. But I do not know how long it will protect thee.”

She shut her eyes to this stranger. 

If he searched her, he would find how wet she was.

Maybe he could find a way to make it stop.

Maybe she did not care.

“I do not want to tell lies.”

She had not gotten a good look at the face of this man yet. He moved about the room as if to bid her privacy. And yet she nodded stiffly to let him check her. He merely placed his tools on the table, bent over his bag. 

“The Elders of this place could not understand, between two women. They think it merely an extension of touch of the self, when the sex of those touching is the same. A lesser sin. Between a man and a woman, however, they would think thee lost.”

“I cannot imagine how the swap of the hands from woman to man would make me any more damned,” she spat back, as though defending herself. She had no idea where the words came from. She felt eyes on her, but she could not look at them.

“Art thou familiar with such sins, sister? With man?”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. 

_ “Good,” _ he wasn’t even looking at her, hands moving inside the satchel. “Feet on the table, please.”

To obey, her knees bent towards her chest. The heels of her boots clunked heavily on the wood. Her skirt rose up. Should he force her to appear wanton, he would not be allowed to punish her for it. No one would beat her for letting him see her legs. Not this time. 

“No shame in doing as I bid thee.” 

He took off his hat and set it beside her. She could barely make out the face of this man in the dim light. It was like the fire had died when her back turned. 

“I am not ashamed.”

“I shall hear thy lies as lies, sister,” he smiled and smoothed her skirt up her legs. Over her hips. She held them up, dumbfounded by her own behavior as her hands clenched her raised petticoats. “I shall now examine thee properly.”

A finger dipped into her wetness. She was always wet, these days. Since she started on the whips. Her breasts felt little shivers and her cunt swelled and her ass took more spankings than she could stand without spending on Master Hux’s rug. 

She gasped, her body being invaded by a slow, expert thrust of his thick finger. He wiggled it to get it to slip further inside. She shook on the table. 

“No man has been inside your virgin quim, sister?”

“Never,” she pleaded, desperate to convince him. It was wrong. It was sin. 

“Shall we lose thee, sister?”  He soothed. His head bent down and kissed her on a little button Paige had been so fond of. She howled, surging off the table, thighs thrashing, afraid of the chaos her own desire stirred.

She clasped together her hands as if praying and screamed into the place that they met. But she did not want him to stop.

Paige was her fault. She had wished Bazine dead before the girl had vanished. She had not brung Master Solo home from the other side of the river.

_ She be a filthy, wanton witch, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.  _

“Thou hast done nothing wrong, ‘tis only an examination, little one.”

His tongue slithered out and teased the button. He must be testing her reactions, and she was reacting like a wicked slut. Maybe if she fought him-

“‘Tis dirty, and wicked, and wrong.”

Her voice was weak for she had not the strength to fight this violent pleasure. Maybe she had beckoned, from her wickedness deep within, for this doctor to find her special places.

“‘Tis not wrong, little one.  _ Let me see thee.” _

She recognized the voice now. And saw his face in the dark. Syrupy and unclear, like the face in the egg white Paige had her spill into water to see her future. The man in the woods.

She could not get away from him. 

_ I will not stop until thou art free.  _

“Tight,” he assured her as he dipped another finger in. He gave a grunt of pleasure at the grip of her sex,  _ “See? _ And pure. These feelings deeply shame thee, sister, but thou art so divine from them. The flush to thy cheeks be all of nature’s beauty made flesh. ‘Tis not vanity, ‘tis truth.”

He reached for the tools next to him. One a cylindrical object, glossy, with rounded ends. He pulled his fingers out of her fluttering cunt, and Rey cried mournfully. 

The Elders must hear her. What would they think?

She did not care what they thought. 

“Thou hast been lonely, in these weeks of repentance.”

His voice was softer than the Devil’s had any right to be. She tried to hide her tears. She was so close to begging that he hold her, that was all she wanted, but her cunny was pulsing with need for him that she would not waste his efforts on her heart. Her heart would survive. She doubted her cunt would. 

And there was something to being brought down by her lust, not her heart. She could hold that sacred still as her desires made her ruined. 

“But always, thou hast been lonely. Only now thou seest it gives thee purpose with me.”

She blinked at her examiner. She had once thought the wildness of his hair attributed to its volume. It was not just black hair branching out of his skull. Two massive black horns kept her legs from closing behind his head. The coils perfectly braced her open, hugging her thighs. Maybe they had not even been there before. Holding her spread with their ridged base, curled back like a ram’s. 

“Refuse me,” he ordered, and she wanted to fail the test if it meant finally being what she always knew she was. She felt so  _ empty. _

“I will not,” she cried out.

He gave her the chance.

He shoved the tapered end of the tool inside her. Thicker than his fingers. She clenched down on it, seizing, in tears. The Good Doctor pressed up, upon the spot that felt so sweet, until the object stuffed her full. She shook with tears tied to emotions she had never felt before. Shame. Fear. 

Powerful joy. 

For a second, she truly believed she was flying. Her eyes flickered open. 

Her body hovered inches above the table. 

With a cry, she gave a kick. Her body stayed suspended.

He stepped back from her. The foreign object pulsed inside her. It was her own chasm pushing and pulling it in and out of her inner muscles. Slightly, but enough. Rey shook and came. 

She continued to float. 

What was he doing to her? How was this possible?

This monster watched with perverse glee. 

“Will thou give thyself to me willingly?”

_ “Yes,” _ she cried, clawing at her chest. Her dress had opened at the front. Her hands stroked her tits.

“Will thou reject confession for these sins?”

“Yes.”

“Will thou choose to live with thy desire?”

“Yes,” she whined, her quim fluttering. She wanted to come back to earth. She never wanted to leave the air.

“If thou doth not take me as thy master, take that toy out of that filthy cunt and pray for forgiveness.”

Rey shook her head, sobbing with need. She would never. She was snared.

"Wouldst thou like me to teach thee pleasure?"

She nodded frantically. 

“Then thou shalt never mark the body that belongs to me. Not with switches. Not with human hands. Thou shall bathe it in sweet perfumes I give thee and oil it soft and smooth for me to take from it as I wish. What art thou?”

“Beautiful,” she burst out, so full of joy she was crying again. It felt so good to say. Beauty could not be wrong. She was tired of calling the beauty of the girls around her sin. Even her own. She felt it for the first time. Free. 

The creature at her feet gave a satisfied smile, and bent down the grasped the object between his teeth. So wicked, so very wicked, he thrust it in and out of her with his mouth. Rey screamed, prayed the Elders would hear their rules be defiled by such a wanton girl. She wanted them to know. She was claimed. 

Her thighs trembled around his face as he fucked her with the phallus clutched in his teeth. A wolf’s smile. She came apart so many times she could not control the responses of her lust. He kept at it, never tiring. It became so late she entreated to him to stop, some human empathy to let her poor cunt go, let her down, but he kept on until her eyes were fluttering shut as much as her sex was fluttering with release. It was no use; he was inhuman. Her voice to protest was gone for some time, cracked and raw from screaming with ecstasy. If this be a demon, he had converted her virgin heart.

"Drink from me," he asked again, like in the woods. "Live with me."

After everything she had given, something in her could still refuse.

“Wouldst thou kill me too?”

The price for such pleasures had to be death. She would go deserving it. Accepting it in her heart. 

He released the toy like a fox dropping a fresh kill at her feet. She whined mournfully. She finally saw his forked tongue as he spoke;

“No, sweet lamb, thou art no use to me dead.”

"I will never drink from thy mark."

Her screams rang out into the night when he nudged the false cock back inside her with his nose and started the torture up again. 

Rey fainted some time before he stopped. When she woke up, the phallus was still inside her. 

He had left it to her as a gift. Along with the only feeling of freedom she had ever had in this wretched place.

* * *

 

The next night, Paige came to her bed. Appeared out of the darkness in a nightdress, as though Rey was back at the Tico cottage and about to whisper secrets to her friend.

Rey closed her eyes and pretended it was a dream. She felt the body climb in bed behind her. She felt fingers comb through her hair. 

“He means to tempt me, with thee. He means to use thee to take me away.”

Paige shook her head as Rey touched tenderly along her cheeks. 

“Nay. He wishes thou wouldst set thyself free.”

Rey felt the kiss on her cheek, then the hand cupping over her. 

“Lie against me, sister,” Paige whispered.

“Thou art dead.”

“I am merely free.”

Rey fell between Paige’s open thighs with her back to Paige’s chest. Her head was flush with fear and arousal as her nightdress was rucked up to her waist. 

And from the shadows came the demon. 

“Little one,” he kissed her bare ankle as she shook from Paige’s tender touches along her sex. “Does this be what thou wishes?”

“These are visions to torment me,” she said with a dry throat. She still hummed when Paige stroked against the softest parts inside her. She would die of this, she was certain. 

Her naked demon took his place between her thighs. She didn't know how to touch him, because of the appearance fo the horns. They made her nervous he'd buck her off, or ram her, or gut her with their sharp ends. But strong Paige lifted Rey up, so he was seated against _her_ sex, not Rey’s. The denial made her protest, and two soft laughs pressed to her front and back. She lay back, defeated. They were there to torture her with teasing. Paige's fingers teased her nipples. His held her thighs open to rub his stomach between them, trapped by Paige's grip. His own weight was carefully held up so not to add any over Paige. Careful of the girl on the bottom. Rey vaguely wanted to kiss him for that.

So she gave up.

Rey’s ass settled on Paige’s stomach, her own body limp along the length of her. And that was enough to drive the girl mad when she sensed the thrust that filled Paige, her own open sex rubbed by his abdomen. She couldn’t help but wrap her legs around his waist. He groaned and cradled her close to him as he fucked into Paige. Paige's hand dipped across the crook of her hip and teased her with delicate fingers. Crushed between them. Feeling them in pleasure. Paige moaned against her, still stroking between Rey’s legs. 

The feeling was divine. Both of them in her bed. It was so close to what she had expected love to be, but it wasn’t possible. This was so wicked and wrong, why did she feel happy between them? Why did watching them kiss over her shoulder make her feel powerful?

She worried, vaguely, if she were crushing Paige, but a glance over her shoulder saw the mattress inches away from Paige's back. So she was floating again. All three of them were. Entangled, above the bed, as she was crushed in their embrace. 

“We share the same soul, like this,” he bent his head to kiss her throat. Paige caught the other side. Both sucked her neck until she shuddered.

“Hast thou sensed it before, sweet sister?” Her demon looked down into her eyes as he filled Paige with brutal thrusts. The sounds of them fucking had her eyes white out with pleasure like starbursts. Her dear friend’s moans filled her ears, “something inside of thee?”

“Thou does mock me by filling my bed with my lost friend. Thou art the one that killed her.”

“Nay,” He groaned as he thrust into Paige. His face, twisted up in pleasure, was so remarkably human. Rey touched absently at his hair. His abdomen grinding into hers was making her shamefully wet. He kept kissing her, even when she tried to argue. “I did not.”

Paige purred in her ear. “Kylo was not the one who called me across the water, Rey.”

So his name was Kylo now. The name of a demon.

Rey shut her eyes. “No.”

“Thou had been the one who summoned me across the river. And it was not my love for thee that bade me to come. It was something else.”

It couldn’t be. But she remember the mud and the cold and the feel of her demon under her hands, her loose hair dripping with river water. Beckoning Paige.

“It was what made thee able to cross that creek, where she could not.”

Kylo’s face was sweat-drenched. 

“I am not.”

He touched her face tenderly as Paige was the one climaxing beneath her. Rey felt like she was falling backwards into Paige’s body, feeling the intense orgasm around his cock. Maybe because the friction of his body had caused  _ her _ to cum, noisily and helplessly, begging without words into her devil’s eyes until he kissed her again. she had never felt so close to anyone else before in her life, so safe, and it was with both of them at once.

“Thou art a delicious creature like me.”

He came too; hissing into her lips with a hellfire-hot breath, nipping her and stroking her and gathering her wetness in her fingers to paint on her belly as she twitched under him.

“I cannot be,” she tried not to weep, but his tender lips on her cheek, accepting the wickedest thing of all that she could be, forced every emotion out. “I would not kill Paige.”

Paige crooned soothingly behind her.  “Thou did not know I could not cross like thou could. I am not like thee. And thou can aid Kylo in bringing me back to thee.”

Rey shook her head. “I thought thou had returned already, sister.”

Paige made a mournful sound. Rey turned on her side and cuddled to her breast. Kylo hovered over them both.

“Kylo gifted thee this dream of us, Rey. But if thou let him suck from thee, we can all be together again.”

"He wanted me to drink from him," she protested weakly, looking up at him with fuzzy vision. His mouth was a firm line. 

"We both must drink. But that seemed the easier proposal for thee to accept."

From each other. He seemed to think her-

Impossible. 

"Thy power, Rey, it could save me if the two of thee share it."

“Lies,” Rey fought against the touch of both of them. “Lies to trick me.”

“Thou art so powerful Rey. More powerful than these Puritans will allow you to be. When thou feels pleasure, thou can fly.”

Her back hit the mattress. Paige was gone. Kylo’s eyes were no longer teasing. He held her down to the bed. “We can bring her back. If we drink from each other. Come with me to the woods and leave this place behind.”

Her head feel back into the pillows. 

“Art thou happy, Ben?”

He flinched at the name. Something human. It was in there. She knew it. 

She felt the sobs come. He tried to soothe them away, but his body notched against hers and the nakedness only made her think of her sin. She thrashed in protest.

“I am happy when I am with thee,” he told her.

She lifted her head from her pillow and kissed him. 

“I owe thee thanks for the beautiful dream,” she murmured against his full lips. "Leave me."

Perhaps she did have power, for he left when she ordered once more.

The candle extinguished, and she was alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

“I have not seen thee in church as of late, sister.”

Rey lugged her basket against her knees, the weight straining her shoulders. Keeping her balance with this  _ thing _ inside her was difficult. “I have not been feeling well, Master Hux.”

Would she go back to church?

If she would go to church, she would be seen as good, and a good girl was someday a good  _ wife _ , and she would be obedient and pure and never feel the things that set her body on fire. She would bear good, obedient children who would go to church and be wives or find wives, and she would die, having sacrificed all joy, all laughter, all pleasure, to go to heaven. 

But Kylo, and all his rich pleasures, was of Hell. 

“Perhaps the true illness lies in thy soul.”

She knew where the illness lay, but she put it there two nights ago and had not been able to  _ remove _ it since. Her thighs quivered as she walked. 

_ Thou shall feel thy bond to me. _

Instead of answering, she nodded, looking off to the thick of the woods. She wore the toy nestled deep, as he had commanded. He gave her little steps, no longer commanding she drink or surrender or sign herself over; almost as though he was wary of frightening her further. 

Every stepped pushed out wetness between her thighs. She wanted to run inside and frig herself something awful, but Hux watched her disdainfully closely. 

“Perhaps,” she added, licking her dry lips. The cock pulsed. She struggled to stay standing. 

Whatever she belonged to, it was watching her from the woods.

_ Good girl. Keep it in for me.  _

"I shall watch carefully over thy soul, Rey, for I feel thy wandering, and we must break the of it."

Rey let herself laugh at this. 

"Maybe I am gone," She felt her mouth moving with words she'd been too ashamed to even _think_ before. "Maybe I am wicked, in my nature, and I must not be tamed. I must be freed. There be no sins in nature; a fox does not _murder_ a rabbit as Cain did Abel. A fox merely exists, and eats the rabbit to do so. I wish to exist, Hux, and not be tampered with further by punishing myself for it; marring my skin with false modesty."

His face was red with fury, and she was worried for once that there were no witnesses to this friendly, priestly visit to her private home. The toy rewarded her with a _slide_ in and out that nearly had her collapse.

“Art thou in need of a doctor?”

She smiled hollowly.

“The first one thou sent was not enough?”

She laughed as she said it, hoping the bewitched encounter with her examiner was cleverly disguised, but Hux’s expression was cold. “I do not know what thou speak of.”

The quiver inside her was unbearable. She had to take deep breaths and hold her skirts in her hands. She was going to spend in front of her priest. She’d given this demon every shred of her modesty, and yet he still could find ways to take more. She had learned after many nights of these dreams of him and Paige to stop challenging him on that. 

“Thou were there with him, when he came. With chains.”

Hux’s face was white. 

“No, sister. I would know if we came for thee with a doctor. Did thou let him in?”

_ Did she not. _

Her abdomen was _pulsing._ She fisted her hands tighter in her skirt, the cock inside her intensifying so that she almost cried out.

“Pray pardon me, Master Hux.”

She hurried away, her sobs filling the air with heated passion. She could barely breathe. 

She collapsed against the wall of her cottage, staring into the trees as it pulsed and pulsed and she came messily down her legs over and over. She was entirely alone in this. Paige was gone. Finn would not understand. The only person who cared about her feelings was a demon. 

She tried to pull the toy free, but it was a firmly seated inside as though it was a part of her. 

She screamed, covering her face in her hands as she came again. The force of her lust was driving her off the ground, she had _floated up the wall_ of her cottage.

A black cat sat on the ground below her. Watching. 

She growled, herself making an unholy noise, and held up those skirts.

“T-take it out,” she grit from her sore, clenched jaw, tired of trembling.

She could not go back to how things were. It was too late. She had not obeyed. They were going to hang her as a witch. 

The cat left without a sound.

_ Thou knows in thy heart where to find me. _

She was already lost.

* * *

 

Rey walked alone into the woods one last time. To the glen where she first saw him.

“I have been wicked, Ben,” she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She stared at the sky, the bare trees above her, instead of the path below. It had lost her long before she knew she lost it. By then it was too late.

A caught rabbit must be eaten.

_ Then thou have not been alone.  _

“Ben,” she yelled into the trees. Crows sprouted out of empty branches. It was too cold to be out here without a cloak.

The wind tossed his black hair as he walked through the trees. Dressed like the boy who had walked into the woods and never come back. Like she would today.

“If thou drink from me, and I drink from thee-”

She swallowed.

Ben looked easily into her eyes. Unashamed. 

“Art thou afraid?”

“Nay,” she shook her head. “Thou hath said I possess some dark power. I would like to know what it can do.”

“Anything.”

She nodded.

“That is all I want.”

She shed her dress into the shivering pile of leaves at her feet. He made a deep noise in his throat. She had not seen him so affected by her before. Usually his responses were too tempered and inhuman.

But he lusted, as she did, and to see him feel made her think her sorcery true.

He touched her hair and face so tenderly, searching for her wants in her eyes. 

He then pulled the toy free. She shuddered when it came loose from the tight grip of her sex.

“I thank thee, for feeding me.”

Her tongue brushed her upper lip.

“From my mark-?”

“Nay. The rabbit,” he kissed her lips, “Thy secrets. The sweet wet of thy sex. I thank thee for feeding me.”

He licked the black length, tasting her, and then let it vanish into thin air in his palm.

Now, he wanted her, like a creature also capable of wanting.

Her hair freed from her cap. Her body unrestricted by clothing. 

There was a mark on her third rib, the left side, that she had stuck a pin in, once, testing. 

Never once bled.

She guided him to it.

Kylo knelt at her feet. Like she was his equal.

He dipped his head and latched his lips to her mark. Sucked. She could see his cheeks contour with the effort of his working mouth.

It was not fluid that he drank, but she sensed him pull something from her in his lips.

She felt her very essence shimmer, flicker like a flame, swirl like the oils of the egg in water. She was boundless. Free. 

He drank like a hungry babe, his fingers absently strumming her bare breast above the mark. She gripped his horns, her moans fluttering out of her mouth. Soaring. Loud and free. Like the songs Finn taught her.

“Now it is thy turn,” he murmured. 

“Strip,” she commanded. He obeyed.

She knelt before him, and climbed into his lap. His strong thighs held her open, held her steady, and she gripped his horns at the base to keep him close as she closed her mouth over the mark at his neck. His hips arched needily against her, but she could not think of that, or the cold ground underneath them. She could only drink.

It was pleasure that rode her blood like lightning.

Her body trembled, her thighs wrapping tight around his hips. At some point, maybe their power had blended already inside him, it was so great and terrible that he fell on his back into the leaves, bringing her down with him in his arms. She latched tight, her naked body pressed to his. 

_ Thy selfish heart is beautiful to me. Show me thy beauty. _

Her stomach felt full of his power. She ground her hips down on him. She kept her hands on his horns. More convenient, that way.

“Do I give myself to thee, strange bird?”

He laughed, lifting his hips to brush his cock along her sex. “Whatever thou want, sweet sister.”

She  _ wanted.  _

She looked up, and saw her walking through the trees.

Paige, alive, Paige, before her eyes, walked out of the trees and was naked. Rey felt her heart choke in her throat, reached for her lost friend.

_ Nothing is more precious to me than the desire of women. The people of this village would not understand it. Thy lust is sacred to me. _

"Not a dream," Paige promised, "and we can live here forever now."

Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to Paige’s. Their fingers were inside each other, exploring, before they even broke for air. 

_ Thou can do better. _

Rey rested her head on Paige’s bare shoulder, smiling to herself. 

“I can.”

She willed it within herself. Kylo’s hands intertwined with hers. She felt their power meld, grow, take over the earth like a flame.

Bazine came from the woods next. Naked. Rouged as she was the day she died. 

“Bazine,” Rey smiled. “We will both be wicked as sisters now.”

The horrid girl smiled. Rey adored her still.

“How lovely thou looks, Rey.”

“Lovelier, still Bazine, with thy painted lips.”

She looked down at Kylo, still underneath her, still gazing up at her with loving eyes. She rolled her hips against him. He grunted with pleasure. 

“Did thou save them for me, or sample my tastes first?”

“Such talk of corrupting thee,” Bazine snorted, her chin on Rey's shoulder, looking down at the pinned demon, always ready to report, “he could have filled our bellies with seed on any occasion since he took us as master, but he wanted his cock to be given only to thee first. He would not prick us until thou had been fucked. _His girl,_ he called thee, when he already had two, rang out in the night with deathly sweet moans as we sucked him, waiting for thee.”

“Lies,” Rey murmured, whimpering as she clambered up Kylo’s lap when he sat up as though shielding her from Bazine’s truth. His long fingers guided her thighs over his. Cradling her close with a hand at her lower back, _“Paige,_ in my bed.”

“A dream,” Paige said softly. “He waited for thee.”

“They lie for thee,” Rey set her jaw. Glaring at him as he flushed underneath her, all the way down his strong chest. This, for some reason, made her ill. He was a demon. Demons did not have soft feelings for village girls. This felt more like a lie than anything else.

Paige rode her fingers carefully, drawing her touch inwards, as if to prove her modesty.

She wanted to know what she was being taken by.

He shook his head. Lying back with her draped over him. Her thighs trembled with fear. 

“I would not be inside them until I’d taken thee as mine, Rey, love. I sent dreams to tempt thee.”

“Just dreams,” Paige assured. Her fingers inside proved she was as tight as ever. But she doubted-

Was she here for her doubts, or her beliefs?

She believed they would make her happy. All of them.

That she belonged with them.

That it was better to be free.

“Hold his horns for strength, Rey,” Paige smiled. “He loves to have them licked.”

“Sensitive at the base, near his skull,” Bazine added, and they each gave a horn tender licks to illustrate. His throat arched up, breath catching. She loved watching her friends pleasure her demon love. “We know that much.”

“So much more to learn,” he teased, and his smile froze when she looked down at him and smiled back.

She watched his face. No one moved until she did. She had an odd feeling that she truly did have more power than she initially thought.

She kissed each of her wicked sisters. Bazine first, who nipped naughtily at her lips. Paige, with finally expressed, perfect love. 

Kylo sat up for his turn, but she pushed him back down. She gripped his horns until he whimpered.

“Naughty boy,” Rey murmured finally, sliding herself up and down his pole one last time. Before notching. Riding down. 

Giving herself over to the witch she always was.

Her eyes fluttered shut. 

Bazine and Paige each held one of her hands. But it wasn’t much good. She felt her knees lift off the ground, no matter how hard they dug into the ground to give herself purchase to ride.

She arched her back as two pairs of lips sought her breasts. She felt so welcome with her fellow witches. So loved. 

Not alone anymore, with Kylo filling her up so well. He gripped her ass as she rode him, her sisters licking her tits until she was saturated with heated pleasure. His heels dug into the earth as he fucked up into her, making her lose her breath.

"I loved thee since I first saw thee, for I saw myself in thee."

"Hungry?" she teased breathily, sliding herself up and down with a rough bounce. He growled at her. 

"So hungry, so lonely, so powerful."

She raked her nails down his chest, ducking her head to kiss Paige and Bazine and then Paige again. Their lips; Bazine's slender but nimble, Paige's plush and soft. They stroked her wet nipples as she shivered between them, stuffed so full of her master. They took turns sucking from her mark, both of them now, for the blend of her power and Kylo's.

“Thou art a goddess, my love,” Kylo swelled with pride as they both began to levitate. The hands holding hers barely kept her anchored. “Thy magic. Thy beauty.”

All four of them lifted into the trees as she came hard, feeling more love than she'd ever had in her short human life.

She didn't need to be good. She didn't need to be wicked. 

She would exist as herself, because she was finally free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witchcraft=Female Sexual Empowerment in this cocktail of metaphor, and Kylo is all for that.
> 
> Not a lot of people jumped on this story, so I never got to like a super-intense-foursome-orgy fest because it felt like I'd be going to hard for nothing, but if there's enough takers, I can throw in some full-coven boning in a bonus chapter, maybe even some growing love between witch Rey and Ben.


	5. ostara

He called her his little pale fish; swimming in black water alone in his wood.

_Their_ wood.

Where everything belonged to them and they only belonged to each other. Each other and the rest of the black-souled girls who served his same demon.

A white foot broke up through the surface of the dark water, but just a quickly kicked back down.

The demon Kylo Ren smiled darkly. Rey would remain under the water for some time. He sat patiently on the sunny bank and waited anyway.

There was pleasure in waiting, he had found, through their maddening courtship. She was not nearly as patient as he was; but such was the lingering glow of mortality about her. He liked to burrow down between her legs and take his time, snuffling and curious like a great black bear, but he only got that savory pleasure for so long until her hands grasped his head and she took what she wanted on her own.

As long as she got what she wanted.

His only displeasure to watch her swim naked was the darkness of the water hiding away the body of his woman: but the peeking was so satisfying when the curve of her buttocks or shoulder emerged for a tease.

Like a flash of lightning through a black sky.

Pleasure warmed his tongue as the sweet juice of a berry would.

His girl liked the Spring.

She nuzzled into him in winter like a rabbit; pliant and tactile and sweet. With the snow finally melting away, he found himself in possession of a fox kit; feisty and biting and playful.

Perhaps that change in her was in the change in company.

Rey’s head popped up from the depth, her body swaying in the still, glassy water, her unbound hair plastered to her neck and cheeks.

“Careful there,” his voice cracked through the clearing as she wrung water from her long hair, “of what eyes thou shall attract.”

Rey went very still and didn’t bother to turn around; but the settle of her hips to cock to one side was very knowing of the presence of these eyes indeed.

“Some odd creature come to take me away.”

“The darkest of all creatures, brought forth from thine own teasing.”

She twisted in the water onto her back, floating effortlessly with her form caressed with the way of the ripples and his eyes.

“But I am so happy _here,”_ she sighed, coasting through the still black water.

His spring kit was a sharp one indeed.

He growled, less like a man and more like a petulant boy. It did not suit his level of power, but his girl had a way of provoking that from him.

She perked her head up out of the water.

“And how did I tempt my creature so?”

“With thy beauty,” his voice was suddenly very dry.

Rey bowed forward to slide through the water towards him. Her wet hair long and straight and clinging to her neck.

Her smile, hovering just over the surface, resembling a dragonfly, is sly.

“Hast thou brought a net for thy pale fish, creature?”

“Just my arms.”

She snickered and pressed her arms to the rock he sat upon.

“Than catch-”

His hands yanked her out of the water easily, clasped around her wrists.

Rey giggled as he laid her out on the sunny rock. She had expressed her fondness for being loved by him in open air many times. Her breasts bounced excitedly when he hovered himself over her.

“I have something that I need to place inside thee. I beg thee to hold it well, bear it gently, and keep it safe for me.”

Her answering laugh stuttered as he rubbed his cock against her wet folds. Her eyes turned pensive as he stimulated them both, joining sensitive skin with teasing brushes, her spine arching off the stone.

“Dost thou truly seek my help?”

He brought his lips sweetly to hers.

“Urgently.”

He slid inside without resistance, burying his face in her lovely arched throat.

A triumphant groan roared through him that shook the trees once she took him to hilt. So well. So good for him. Keening with her eyes shut, fluttering her lovely cunt around his prick.

Birds scattered from the branches at the sound: a rupture in the tight web of this ecosystem, the spider-silk trembling.

Rey was fond of the connection to the earth they shared like this. She loved especially how his magic -as much as he always claimed was controlled: a _discipline_ \- was instead wild when it was entwined with her own. Her head was tilted up to watch the budded branches over their heads tremble with the aftershocks of his outburst as her splayed hands moved down his bare chest.

Amazed at their power, they both were: but she was delighted by it when he was cautious.

Everything around them would shift to their desires and emotions. Right now the forest shook as he took her hard against the rock.

It felt like their kingdom that way.

The sun warmed his shoulders as he pushed himself inside of her again: her beauty brought him more happiness than he had ever known.

When he had her to himself.

There was a call in the distance, a voice echoing through their trees, and Rey turned her head to the side, breaking their shared gaze, as if to give an answer.

He kissed her fiercely instead, trapping her voice in his throat, and she tossed her head against him, budging against his nose, as if to knock away a bird on the windowsill.

He kept kissing her despite.

“We should answer. They look for us.”

“We have a little time,” he nudged insistently deep inside, a little deeper than she might be able to take, and the nudge fit snugly into the depths of her, making her both cry out and wince.

“Thou hast brought me here to share,” she informed him breathlessly, a brow poised, “do not be selfish.”

“I am a demon,” he buried his face in her neck and made himself intent to torment her with slow thrusts, “I can be a selfish as I want.”

But she did not reply to the voice in the distance.

He rocked her gently into the earth, the water from the stream dripping from her skin. When he hit a place inside her he coveted to the degree he wanted to live inside her, the droplets burst into a sprout of buds when they hit the earth.

She wielded magic clumsily, chaotically, but such was the true beauty of nature.

The voice cried out again. He went still above her. Every muscle tensed.

She cocked her head to look up at him.

There was never a lack of such intensity between them. She could read the fierceness of his feelings between their bodies well. But he was holding back his temper, his need, and she could feel the pleasurable shivers of her own body ebb and break on the harsh edges of his desires.

“What troubles thee?”

Her hands stroked up and down his bare chest. Rey still preferred the more human custom of wearing clothes: for the cold had only just ended, but Kylo was determined to supplicate her with his warmth.

“Ben?”

His eyes locked on hers and he gave a hungry thrust forward, forgetting himself.

“I…”

His eyes fluttered closed when her strong legs tightened around his hips.

“Just a little longer,” he hissed into her skin, his voice small like a child’s. “Be _only_ mine.”

She could not: not forever. There were obligations to the coven, even if she was his girl as he declared her to be. And they were her family. Paige and Bazine were not ignorant of his preference to Rey, his devotion, and it only extended as fair as Rey’s ability to maintain fairness. It worked, in it’s own complex sense of balance. Paige and Ben did not like each other, but could be persuaded easily by Rey to surrender their arguments. Bazine liked trouble, collected secrets, and stoked fires between them all. Nothing was stagnant, but nothing was unfixable.

It did not need to be perfection. It just had to be something alive that could grow.

But there were moments, like this, where he wanted Rey all to himself.

Rey grabbed his horns in both hands and held tight as she worked herself against him. Writhing obscenely in the dirt. The sprouts her magic had made growing ever-tall, blossoming, colors bursting at the edge of his line of vision as she worked herself into her own frenzy of possession until they were buried above their heads in grasses and blooms.

They fell apart in a garden she had created from mere stone.

 

* * *

 

 

The fire roared to life already: Bazine and Rey danced shamelessly around it. Bazine had grown to love dancing unrestricted through the trees, and Rey took kindly to the sport of it. They twisted around the blaze like birds in flight.

Kylo watched, as did Paige, but for once the act of watching was shared together as Paige went to him and crouched beside him in the dark earth.

“Rey does not belong to thee alone,” she stared at him carefully, her face composed. He tried not to let her slow, explicit tone bother him, as though she was explaining something to a child.

“Rey herself would be the first to tell this to anyone who thought so.”

Her sleek black hair fell over one naked shoulder: these ceremonies were done without false modesty and the girls accepted this quickly, but it was maybe the first time he had taken a moment to appreciate Paige as striking and fierce as she was now.

“I know what thou hath done in the woods today. If thy intention be a child, it would be best to tell Rey _first.”_

He stiffened next to her. Her clever eyes caught him in a snare.

Bazine and Rey were twirling, oblivious as moths to flame.

“And that baby will not achieve thy goal of making her thine only.”

Flames reflected in her dark eyes. He swallowed, caught by her clever mind, and was lost for words. Rey and Bazine writhed together, both serious and giggling in turn, ignorant of this hushed conversation.

They would not be for long. Kylo and Paige never had much to say to one another; it would make the other two curious to see them talk so intently.

“Will thou revolt from me? If there were a child?”

Not after today, the magic was careful and he would not make ripeness of her womb without her knowledge. But someday? Was he wrong to want this?

It was too soon to say now, or ever, but he was not doing anything wrong thinking this way. Rey was his divine mate: everyone knew it.

But the balance was so delicate, with the obvious loathing between him and the Tico girl only ever balmed over by a shared love of Rey. Neither could leave, Rey wouldn’t let them, and they stayed for her with some sort of quiet tolerance.

To be her family.

She would make trouble in coaxing Kylo to go over and kiss Paige, to make far more trouble than the peace she claimed in the gesture, but both would obey out of obligation to her. When they four of them were entwined, Bazine had an affection for all who considered her attractive, so she had no favorites as much as she had appreciated worshippers, but there were moments where someone quite deliberately rolled Rey into the dirt like they were trying to keep her to themselves.

Rey had no objections because she hadn’t been wanted for her entire life, and now she had a family that was possessive of her, loving her, wanting her.

A baby...a baby would disrupt that balance, maybe irreparably. He even knew his own faults that clearly. He’d sequester her away in a little cabin and not let her revel, or enjoy their company, or allow any interference into the union of two instead of four.

He tried to hide his disappointment with a grim sip of wine.

Paige was correct. It was not best for the coven.

He could still be angry for it.

“We would all four raise any child that came of this family,” Paige said slowly, “so there might still be a way.”

He glanced at her, cautious. He said nothing but let her speak.

“I bear the first child.”

He saw this clearly. Paige was clever; she’d thought of everything with such a solution. The baby would be his. Rey would still love it for it was his and Paige’s. Bazine was perhaps too vain to have her fertile belly stretch out before her. They would all live happily with this choice.

But not deliciously.

For nothing made his heart pound more than the thought of Rey full of his seed, his baby, their child.

But it was a start, and a sacrifice, and he respected Paige’s diplomacy and compromise.

“To keep her, thou would give her what we both want?”

Paige took the wine from his hands. Her sip was as careful as all else she did.

“I should like a baby,” she shrugged, “I do not like men very much, but if it must happen with thee, there has been much I have already closed my eyes to get through regarding thee.”

Hardly a compliment, but he understood her preferences when there was revelry of all four of them, and the less he touched her, the more satisfied she seemed.

Rey was already his life, his purpose…

Though the idea should revile him, Paige as the solemn mother of his child was an image that almost soothed. Just as Bazine as much his coddled, much-adored pet comforted.

And Rey made him whole.  

“If thou truly wants this,” he tried to be imperious, but Paige snorted and dared roll her eyes at him. Perhaps the befitted the role of his child’s mother. Her freedom to defy him.

And maybe someday, he could have what he truly wanted. When he was ready. Less selfish. Then he and Rey could make their baby and it would have a playmate, a brother, already built into this world.

If he could love a child that was not his perfect child of his desires, but good, and of him and his sister-witch, perhaps it meant he was ready.

“I do,” she said quietly.

Paige had never liked him. But finally, after all this time, and Rey pleading for them to love each other as she loved them, did a certain softness cross her face.

They drank as if almost friends.

 

* * *

 

 

There was only one Tico girl left in the village now.

She was a grim little pixie, bluster and dirt on a firm chin. She had to be, alone in the cottage, the only girl not spirited away that fateful Autumn.

She was not allowed in the woods alone. Finn was given the task to escort her.

But she did not bring Finn this time she entered in the Spring. He could not be here for this.

Her hair was uncovered when she was deep enough to not be caught and whipped for her wanton exposure. The black strands were sleek with silvery sheen: the sky was very gray but bright. It hurt her eyes a little until she was thick into the trees, and came upon a river.

_Not many young girls seek the demon in the wood out willingly._

“I have come to make an offer to thee,” she twisting her cap in her shaking hands.

A black rabbit hopped out of a hole in the earth and sat upon a stone on the other side of the water.

_Speak._

“I have seen the man I am meant to marry in some witching-glass,” her mouth was very dry, and her cheeks flushed at the silliness of that form of divination, “but he does not make an offer to me.”

The rabbit didn’t move. There was something odd about it beyond the color. Most rabbits Rose had seen would twitch their noses, or sniff, or swivel their heads.

This one just watched.

_What is thy wish?_

“To have him make his offer, or to not. But have the matter decided in accordance to his wishes; so that I may be free from wondering.”

_That is not thy wish._

Rose could not hold back the tears in her eyes.

A green snake, slow and steady, move up the stone and seated itself in a coil around the hare. Threatening. She waited for the furry animal to be eaten, but the snake was poised only in warning.

“I wish to see my sister again,” she whispered.

The snake rested its head on the stone.

_Then cross the river._

Rose took a deep breath and lifted her skirts to wade across.

 

* * *

 

 

He had massive horns, Master Solo, and other than the more manly shape to his face, he was unchanged since Rose has last seen him when he went missing ten years ago.

She had not pictured, the last time she saw him, what it was like to have him rutting between her thighs like an animal. Nor did she picture Rey lying beside her in the moss with her arms around Rose, whispering sweet encouragements in her ear at how well she was taking their dark master’s cock.

Rose was still angry with Rey for a great deal of things: but it did help with the intimidating horns to have Rey there, crooning in her ear about how beautiful Rose looked being split open by him.

But it was beyond her comprehension when Rey leaned over and took one of Rose’s hard nipples between her lips, sucking with a pleased moan. Rose cried out, her eyes shutting tight, when a warm mouth caressed her pebbled skin.

She had supposed that when Ben Solo -or whatever he was now- was pushing his massive prick inside her, Rey was not cooing in her ear soft comfort and wiping the sweaty hair from her brow out of pure kindness. He had requested this form of sacrifice for Rose’s wish, and she had accepted, but she had not pictured another woman joining the fray.

“She...belongs...to me…” Solo grunted, looking darkly down at the two women tangled underneath him.

“I…” Rose tried to apologize for allowing herself to be shared, thinking the competition between the two unearthly beings, but Rey was laughing darkly beside her.

“Kylo refers to me,” she hovered her mouth over Rose’s gasping one, circling a taut nipple with clever fingers, and then pulling until she gasped _“such_ a jealous creature. He cannot stand to have me want thee, Rose, but thou art spread out so prettily to take him.”

He shot forward and sank his teeth into Rey’s shoulder, which was being used to edge him out of the intimate conversation between two young women. He hunched over them like a vulture, his horns raised as if to tear through a ram charging towards the pile of them.

Rey laughed wickedly with his bite sunk deep in her skin.

He in turn hummed into her flesh as if now soothed. Kittenish, when he was once bullish, nuzzling into the patch of raw skin with apologetic licks.

“But he can have thee, and we share in everything,” Rey wondered aloud, “why can  I not have thee as well?”

She pressed her lips to Rose’s as her eyes fluttered shut.

Ben’s -Kylo’s- thrusts were utter temptation. Rose had known what she was offering, her purity, to the demon to see Paige one more time, but not that this would feel so lovely, so free.

She was scared by what she was feeling.

Rose could do nothing but lie underneath them, take the assault of their hands and bodies dreaming up such delicious pleasure on her limp body, and attempt to understand what was going on between the couple using her. It was an intense power play even though it was confusing. She wished she were versed enough to follow. For Rey may now be a witch turned to serve a dark lord: but he seemed to serve her far better.

They had done so much to sweeten her to the deal that now she felt as if she had given nothing away at all.

“The lover thou wishes for,” Kylo grunted out above them all.

Finn.

“Wouldst thou like to teach these feelings to him?”

Feelings she never knew she could have.

Rose’s eyes fluttered shut.

_“Yes,”_ and she arched her soft body into Rey’s naked chest, both women sighing into a delighted kiss.

It didn’t take much more of Kylo’s thundering pace set forth by Rey’s soft caresses for Rose to cry out through the woods in rapture.

Ben Solo was not known as an affection person, even in the village where touch may as well have been forbidden, but there was something about how he panted and buried his face in the crook of Rose’s neck while Rey stroked his black hair that made him seem as soft as a lamb to her. This evil creature. This witch.

What they had exchanged was almost a kindness to each other. If anything, it soothed a knife-sharp loneliness that made her forget she had bargained with them in the first place.

She’d never felt such things before. Was this what stole them all away, _this pleasure-_

A black smoke cloud formed over Kylo’s shoulder, and though like smoke was impossible to touch, it seemed to punch the large man off them both. Rey sat up with a yelp.

_“Mine own sister,”_ save for the black dress she would never have worn in the village, it was clearly Paige striking furious blows against Master Solo’s naked skin.

_“She_ wanted to make a deal with him,” Rey crossed her arms over her naked chest, seated beside Rose in the moss, watching the two adversaries duel at the river bank like petty children.

Rose scrambled to dress. She had completely lost her purpose her, her aim, for being here. It wasn’t until her own sister rescued her that she knew to be ashamed of what she had done on this shore.

Rey seemed to sense her hesitation, and clasped her hand comfortingly. It was odd: they had just been taking pleasure in each other’s bodies, but Rey’s touch was as if it were nothing but between friends. Rose felt oddly soothed by that, that Rey didn’t seem to want to own her after such intimacies.

“Thou art not a witch, Rose,” her smile was sad, “if thou does not choose to be.”

They both watched the flurry of Paige’s motions, screaming and swearing and striking, however angry: alive, alive, _alive._

“Rose,” Rey continued as she saw the lump rise in her throat, “we will always be here. If thou does not wish to cross over as we did.”

She swallowed.

“Paige.”

Her phantom-sister spun around from the man she was covering with bruises and shouts. Rose straightened her dress into place, blushing furiously.

“Rose,” Paige opened her arms and held her. Rose wept into her shoulder, ashamed.

It was so good to see her again: even if it was likely a dream.

“I missed thee.”

“I know,” Paige tightened her arms. “I am here. I always will be.”

Something nudged heavily into Rose’s belly. Breathless, she looked down to see Paige rounded with child.

A look crossed between sisters that neither had done anything more truly wicked than the other.

Rey lifted herself, undressed and uncaring of that fact, to tend to her sulking lover by the water.

“Thou art not as dead as I feared thee to be,” Rose breathed out.

Paige was with child: that could not be as horrible as it sounded, even with a demon, when she was so flushed with life and freely striking blows to his skin when he did something she had not liked?

“But thou cannot leave the human world just yet,” Paige cupped her face intently, “there is still a life for thee there.”

“I did not come here to join him. Only to ask his help.”

“That is exactly how he sets his trap,” Paige growled bitterly, but her face softened when she locked eyes with Rey.

“Art thou miserable, Paige?”

“Art thou miserable in the village?”

Paige had been. Rose knew this. She had always felt awful and...wrong. Her sister had always viewed this as a source of her rarity and magnificence. But Rose was often alone in that view, until Rey. It was always easier for the younger Tico sister, for some odd reason, to feel like she belonged.

“No,” Rose said sadly, for Finn and Master Dameron were kind friends, and she liked working repairing carts and farm equipment, and she felt clever and useful and alive…

“I am not miserable here, Rose,” Paige said slowly, with a deep meaning, “it is merely a place where I can more comfortably live.”

“I am...glad,” tears would say otherwise, but it was true, “for thee. If it is better here.”

Paige’s lips were thin.

“I did not want to choose this over thee-”

“I know,” she wiped a tear away with the back of her hand.

“And I am waiting for thee,” Paige too cried for her, “but not yet.”

Rose agreed, and without another word crossed back over the river.

 

* * *

 

Within three days, Finn asked Rose if she would put down her work and take a walk with him. By then end of the walk, they were engaged to be married.

She would sometimes think of the gentle rock of Kylo’s hips between her legs and find she did not miss it, though enjoy it she did, and that by the time she felt Finn moving there she scarcely remembered it at all.

She did keep a few of Rey’s touches in the mind to give in careful instruction to Finn, who obeyed enthusiastically, and that was more a fond sort of mirror of the experience. Having had access to pleasure made her smarter about it. Her husband loved her and allowed himself to be molded from her experience, even when she dared not tell him where it came from.

Not that it mattered much.

She had only wanted to see her sister again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Animal, uritureloquitur, and Riri for beta'ing! Just don't spoil chapter 2!


End file.
